lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Khansha
Khansha is a nomadic Namekian of the Dragon Clan who uses their powers as "Guardian of Themself" to fight. Appearance TBA Personality TBA Abilities TBA Techniques * Flight: Khansha is able to channel their ki in order to fly through the air. Unlike their other ki abilities, their flight abilities are exceptional, letting them move at especially high speeds with exceptional maneuverability using only minimal effort. * Ki Blasts: A basic energy wave attack that Khansha can wield with minor difficulty. They can't create especially powerful ki blasts without serious focus, and so they tend towards heavy barrages of weak projectiles when the need arises. * Summoning Nagas: Using the set of Dragon Balls that Khansha wears around their neck, they can summon the dragon Nagas to grant wishes. Due to the relatively incomplete nature of Khansha's training under the Grand Elder Guru, Nagas is significantly less powerful than Shenron and Porunga. He cannot grant especially immense wishes, such as providing immortal life and reviving the dead. However, since he is not tied to a planet but to a person, Nagas' time spent dormant is directly tied to how much energy is used to perform the miracle they're called upon to perform. The time limit can range from only a single minute to half an hour. ** Seven Wonders: A powerful beam of godly ki that Khansha unleashes using a wish from Nagas. It's capable of harming even gods, but leaves Khansha's Dragon Balls dormant for half an hour after each use, making it a very risky attack option. ** Healing: Using a wish from Nagas, Khansha can instantly heal any wound that an ally is suffering from. This ability has its limits, of course. Khansha cannot target themself or bring back the dead with this power, and more serious wounds will leave their Dragon Balls dormant for longer. They have the option of shortening the length of dormancy by healing gradually. ** Dragon's Fury: Khansha uses a wish to give themself an instantaneous and exponential boost in power level that lasts for a short moment, similarly to the Kaioken. Every second that the power boost lasts for extends their Dragon Balls' period of dormancy by a minute. * Far-Seeing Arts: Due to their technical status as a Guardian, Khansha possesses a minor version of the telepathy that other Guardians use to view the events going on in lower realms. They can use it to see and hear things very far away from them, at the cost of becoming unaware of their immediate surroundings. * Magic Materialization: As a Namekian of the Dragon Clan, Khansha can create matter from pure ki with a mere thought, including houses and furniture. They can only make more complicated structures with focus and concentration, however, and they are limited to simple structures like concrete walls in the heat of battle. Additionally, as a result of their training under the Guru, Khansha is capable of creating their own set of Dragon Balls. History Life on Planet Namek Category:Namekians Category:Characters Category:Pages added by Monstermanchego Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Lonely Pages Category:Asexual